


(鸣樱佐/博良佐/abo)家庭性教育教学活动

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rape, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: •ABO，私设一个O可以接受多个A标记，最多不超过五个•O身上只会有第一个标记自己的A的信息素，其他A的信息素只会在标记过程中做短暂停留•鸣樱博莎A，佐O•博人&莎拉娜 x 佐助 3p•鸣&樱 x 佐助 3p•鸣佐HE•dirty talk、产乳、乱伦、强迫、道具、ntr、性爱观赏•真实的贵圈真乱•文里每个人都有点病，认真你就输了
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	(鸣樱佐/博良佐/abo)家庭性教育教学活动

宇智波佐助名义上是自己的父亲，其实却是生育自己的人。这是只有他们家知道的秘密。

莎拉娜是在两年前的一个夜晚知道这个秘密的，睡梦中的她被隔壁父母房间传来的一声尖叫惊醒。佐助不常回家就算回来也只是全家一起吃顿饭之后又急匆匆的离开，有时樱也会跟着一起出门，到了现在莎拉娜对父亲的印象也不算深刻，只知道父亲的皮肤偏白，甚至比村里大多数女性都白，清秀的眉眼在看着自己时总是杂糅着她看不懂的深沉与温柔，村里很多女性看着父亲都会脸红，甚至会有大胆的男性在街上讨论着父亲的容貌。  
父亲长的很好看，这是莎拉娜自有意识起就知道的事情。  
嘛……至少博人那个家伙看到父亲就会脸红。  
静谧的夜晚一切声音都会被无限放大，莎拉娜在黑暗中摸到床头柜上的眼镜，虽然她因为写轮眼的开眼已经不需要再佩戴眼镜，母亲也劝过她不要再戴了但最终还是拗不过自己把眼镜换成了平光。  
父亲本来就对自己印象不深……如果再变换形象下次父亲回来认不出自己了怎么办……当时的她是这么想的。  
戴上眼镜的佐良娜走出房门，男人压抑的喘息声伴随着床铺的嘎吱声在静悄悄的走廊中愈加明显。  
“樱！别……”  
莎拉娜屏住呼吸走到父母的房门前，刚想往门缝里看却被一声惊喘吓得僵在原地。那是……父亲的声音……  
胸腔内的心跳声仿佛具像化，莎拉娜吞咽了下口水，终于壮着胆子从门缝外向里看去———  
常年不回家的父亲仰躺在床上，床头莹黄色的灯光映出他从脖颈蔓延到胸口的吻痕，双腿被母亲扛在相对起来较窄的肩上，他的大腿紧绷到脚趾都蜷缩起来，左臂的断肢放在床铺上，完好的右手被母亲扣在手里，母亲下身的性器深埋在父亲的穴口里有规律地挺动，父亲左侧过长的黑发被母亲温柔的拢在他的耳后露出瑰丽的紫色轮回眼，剧烈的喘息甚至让一向清冷的男人说不出一句完整的话。  
“佐助君太狡猾了，上次明明轮到我……结果你却不等我做完手术就跑去找鸣人那个家伙，这次…绝对不让你再跑掉了。”  
“上次……啊嗯…情况…比较紧急……所以才去…啊啊啊……樱！那里……”  
“我知道哦……佐助君的敏感点……嘛，反正佐助君这次的发情期是我的，我就不和鸣人那个大白痴计较了……不过”，她看着母亲放下肩上两条白皙的腿猛的将父亲翻过来随后将男人白皙却泛红的臀部抬起发狠的撞击。“不过，佐助君可要好好的补偿我哦，不做到尽兴我是不会放过你的。”  
……  
莎拉娜被死死地钉在原地，她目不转睛的看着床上承受着爱抚的男人，好像要将这幅画面刻在自己的写轮眼之中，那个和她拥有世界上唯二写轮眼的男人此时正被自己的母亲压在身下，被她认知里看见爱人就会像个小女生一样的女人狠狠贯穿将自己最柔软的地方毫无保留的展示在她的面前，他像只正在经历发情的黑猫，尖锐的利爪因情欲收回肉垫里，他在自己的主人面前变得柔软，他开始求欢，放荡，甚至哭泣。  
莎拉娜意识到，那个强大的男人是个Omega，甚至可能是生下自己的人。

青春期的少年少女总是成长的很快，自己同班的博人分化是在半年后，显而易见的是个Alpha。分化后的博人个子窜的飞快，不过半年的时间他就长到了一米七以上，看着佐助的眼神也更加炙热，明明已经成为了中忍却还是缠着男人。莎拉娜不动声色的隔开往父亲身上越靠越近的金发少年，眼神中充满了警惕。  
“喂，莎拉娜，你这么看着我干吗？”，漩涡博人疑惑的问道。  
“你……离我父亲远点啊，”女孩扶了扶鼻梁上的镜框，“都分化成Alpha了怎么还这么不自觉……”她小声嘟囔着。  
“啊？你后面说什么？”  
“……总之你离我父亲远点啊！”  
真是的…博人没自觉也就算了，怎么这个身为Omega的人也这样……  
不知道自己会分化成什么性别啊……如果是Alpha的话……少女瞥了眼身边一身黑色的男人，就算是夏天宇智波佐助依旧披上了那件几乎从不离身的披风将自己的脖颈包裹的严严实实……披风下是不是会有那种东西呢……就像那晚看到的……在白皙的身体上留下像是施暴者的罪证一样的东西……如果有的话是谁留下的呢？那个女人吗？还是……少女黑色的瞳孔透过镜片看着男人的喉结。  
……如果是Alpha的话……  
黑色的藤蔓像是汲取到养分一样在少女心中不断扎根，渴望着破土而出的那一天。

鸣人和樱都不在啊……  
佐助踉踉跄跄的推开家门。刚刚在辉夜的遗址用轮回眼解读了一份卷轴后身体就变得非常奇怪，除了不同于以往的出汗量之外还有身体的燥热，空间跳跃到了火影楼后却被告知七代目去参加五影大会预计今天才结束明后天才能回村，医疗部部长在为接下来的重大手术做准备。  
还真是碰巧啊……  
佐助将披风顺手放在沙发上，身上的马甲和衬衫已经被汗水浸透，喘着粗气向浴室走去，在经过女儿的卧室门口却听到屋内发出的克制的呻吟声，常年处于战斗状态让他本能的认为家中有人入侵。顾不上身体的不适，佐助推开女儿的房门，迎面扑来的却是浓重的天竺葵信息素。  
莎拉娜分化了。而且是个Alpha。  
作为Omega兼父亲的佐助几乎一瞬间就反应过来，原本就进入隐性发情期的身体被女儿的信息素刺激的更加敏感，双腿几乎软到站不稳，佐助看着蜷缩在床上不住颤抖的莎拉娜还是咬咬牙决定先去安抚正经历分化并首次发情的女儿。  
樱的抑制剂也不知道被她放到哪里了……  
佐助踉跄的撑着身体走到床边，右手刚要摸上女儿的头就被瞬间转身的人抓住了手腕。  
“莎拉娜……”，佐助不知所措的看着眼前一言不发盯着自己的女儿，他本就不像鸣人和樱一样擅长和孩子相处，这样和女儿共处一室的情况更是少之又少。  
“……莎拉娜，别怕，这只是分化期的第一次发情，等樱回来给你打一针抑制剂就可以了……”，少女看着男人不断闭合的双唇感受着他因Alpha信息素而不断发颤的身体，宇智波佐助甚至自己都没有意识到自己已经不受控制的溢出属于Omega信息素。  
他的味道是雪松啊……少女因发情而昏沉的脑袋中想着。  
我分化成Alpha了……我…可以标记他了……  
只要……  
少女身上的天竺葵信息素释出的越来越夸张，佐助被满室的Alpha信息素刺激的身体发软，全身因进入假性发情而泛着一层淡淡粉红从脖颈下蔓延到脸上，双眼也因发情期开始发热，后穴甚至开始分泌着Omega在性事中自行润滑的粘液，他感到粘液正顺着穴口不断涌出，打湿了自己的底裤沿着大腿两侧向下流动。佐助发觉自己的意识已经开始变得越来越模糊，从前的发情期从没像这次一样这般猛烈，他将手腕从莎拉娜的手中挣脱出来，打算回到自己的房间给自己打上一针抑制剂，可进入发情期的身体让他连站都站不起来，他大口喘着气想让自己冷静下来可毫无用处。首次发情的Alpha不会控制自己的信息素，甚至可以非常轻松的将Omega带入发情期。  
抑制剂……樱为了自己的特殊情况会在家里放几支作为应急……应该就在卧室的床头里……佐助猛的咬紧下唇让自己保持清醒，身体缺如何也不听使唤。  
“莎拉娜！我是博人！你好一点了吗？”家门口传来博人的声音，佐助猛的意识到……漩涡博人，是个分化了快两年的Alpha。  
“父亲……你好香啊……”  
“你在发情啊……”  
“我来帮你好不好……”  
少女心中的黑色藤蔓终于破土而出以飞快的生长方式缠绕上皑皑白雪中仍屹立不倒的雪松。

怎么会变成这样……  
发情期的宇智波佐助大脑彻底死机，身体因两个Alpha的信息素已经完全进入了发情期，全身瘫软的没有一点力气，就连平时良好的视力也因为猛烈的发情而有些模糊，他大口喘着气，身后是少女柔软还在发育的身体，她将自己的右手反剪在背后，嘴唇不断呼出热气亲吻着自己的耳后，他可以感到那双唇顺着耳后不断下移，先是耳垂，脖颈，最后是锁骨。左边乳头被前面的金发少年捏在手里不断揉搓，右边的乳头被少年含在嘴里不断啃噬。  
博人用牙齿不断轻咬着男人已经挺立肿大的乳头，灵巧的舌尖像是要钻进去似的戳着乳孔，他能听见自己的师傅意识模糊的呻吟出声，白皙好看的脸上布满潮红，无法聚焦的双眼像在无意识的勾引，微微张开的唇喘着气，轻易就能看到粉色的舌尖，他的全身因剧烈的发情而汗湿透着好看的颜色，被自己夹在臂弯中的双腿想并拢磨蹭小穴却怎么也做不到，只能任由穴口不断的蠕动吐出一股又一股的淫液打湿着床单。  
“你就是这么勾引我父亲的吗？师傅…”，博人俯下身在佐助的耳边轻声说道，他张开嘴将他的耳垂含在嘴里甚至将舌尖伸进耳孔里模仿着性交的动作。敏感点被不断刺激使的佐助全身激烈的颤抖，高高立起的阴茎前段分泌着前液流在他的小腹上。  
“不……唔……下面……”  
博人拉开佐助的双腿，目不转睛地盯着不断收缩的穴口，那里早已经水光一片，将手指插进穴口中，不甘寂寞的嫩肉立刻热情地缠上手指开始吮吸，湿热又紧致的触感让博人发出低喘随后加入第二根第三根在抽插着敏感的肉穴。  
“啊……放……不行……”，仅剩的理智告诉佐助他不能让自己的徒弟和女儿发生这种禁断的关系，但发情期的肉穴却贪婪的渴望着有更粗更大的东西插进来，插进他的生殖腔，插到他腔内痉挛不断吹水然后把精液射进他的内腔。  
“不要我们的话父亲准备去找谁？”莎拉娜在佐助身后说道，伸出手发狠地掐上男人胸前的乳头，“现在七代目和母亲都赶不回来哦，父亲打算到大街上随便找个人来操你吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”，咄咄逼人的话刺激着佐助的神经，胸前传来的痛感夹杂着快感使佐助再也控制不住大声呻吟。  
“不要……不要掐了……唔…啊啊啊……”  
博人看着因疼痛而不断扭动上半身的佐助也凑上前去掐上另一边乳头：“师傅难道是谁都可以上的妓女吗？不要我和莎拉娜的话等下就把你关在门外怎么样？师傅这么诱人肯定很有好多人抢着要上你的。”  
两边的乳头同时遭到虐待让佐助尖叫着挣扎，阴茎缺因为受虐的快感首次达到了高潮，一股股乳白色的精液喷洒在小腹上混合着先前龟头分泌出的粘液。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要……不要…好疼……唔啊……”  
“父亲说要不要我们嘛，要的话就说出来啊。”  
“对啊，师傅到底怎么想的啊我说，说出来就放过乳头哦。”  
胸口传来的疼痛已经麻痹了大脑的思考能力，佐助摇着头想都没想回应道：“要……我要你们……唔、放开……求你们……求……”  
听到自己想听的话后博人和莎拉娜如约放开了乳头，被蹂躏的乳头高高的肿起，原本的粉红色已经变成了像是要滴出血的深红色，佐助将头埋进女儿的胸膛中颤抖着喘息着，胸前的肿胀因胸腔的起伏而不断颤抖着。  
“不知道会不会流奶呢……”博人在忍校的两性及分化课上听到过男性Omega在发情期也是可以分泌乳汁，只不过数量稀少，男性Omega在怀孕后几个月乳腺会为接下来的哺乳而产出乳汁。他看着佐助已经比之前大了两倍的乳头喃喃说道。  
“就算能流奶的话也不是你的，父亲的奶水都是我一个人的。”少女猛的抬起头看着金发少年，眼神中透着的不容反对让博人呼吸一置，他叹口气遗憾的说道：“啊啊～我知道了，留给你就是了。”，随后抽出埋在穴中的右手，褪下裤子和内裤，早就硬挺的阴茎从内裤中弹出来，叉开腿将两条白皙修长的腿扛在肩上，龟头不停的在穴口周围打转，每次将龟头放入穴口处贪婪的穴肉刚接触到就马上抽出，穴内的瘙痒得不到缓解被这样不上不下的吊着让佐助终于崩溃的流出生理性的泪水。  
“唔啊…不要玩了……进来……唔……”  
恶劣的少年听到了心上人的催促终于忍不住将阴茎猛的撞进满是淫水的肉穴内，龟头顶端顶住骚心不断的戳刺那一点，噗呲噗呲的水声充斥着整个房间，每次阴茎进入抽出都会撞出骚水。下面被猛操，胸前的乳头又被身后的少女不断揉搓着，少女的双手一会儿揉搓着乳头一会儿低下头狠嘬着乳头。  
“父亲这么骚应该是可以流奶的吧？就给我一点奶喝吧。”被自己亲生女儿不断的语言侮辱着佐助恍惚中甚至觉的自己真的会产出奶水。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……不——那里、呜……哈嗯……”  
下身不知道被戳到了哪一点使穴内猛的收缩，人也猛的弹起来，肉棒甚至直接射了出来。剧烈的反应使博人意识到他应该误打误撞地撞到佐助的生殖腔了，他马上调整着自己的角度浅浅地戳刺直到又一次戳到令佐助反应如此的激烈的那一点之后对着生殖腔入口开始猛的操弄。  
“啊！啊……那里…啊啊啊……不…唔啊……不要……啊啊啊啊啊——”  
生殖腔口被阴茎猛操让佐助觉得自己会被操死在床上，泪眼朦胧地边挨操边摇着头，发情期的生殖腔本就有为受孕做准备，所以更容易被操开，佐助觉得自己的生殖腔口被波人越操越松甚至已经开始接受阴茎的进入。  
“不……不要操那里……嗯啊……”  
“为什么不能操这里啊…师傅明明被操的水流了满床了……肯定超级爽吧……”，博人看着泪水流了满脸的佐助，藏在内心深处的施虐欲和占有欲终于掩藏不住。  
操坏他，让他没有自己的鸡巴就活不下去，每天醒来就要吃自己的鸡巴，靠自己的精液活着，穴里没有鸡巴淫水就会顺着腿流到地上，就连吃饭时也要坐在自己的鸡巴上被自己边操边喂食，就算被操怀孕也会挺着大肚子发骚，不给他他会扑过来自己用嘴巴吃鸡巴，最后把精液射到他的脸上，头发上，但更多的是被他喝下去，反正Omega会自动把精液转化成养分，精液对他来说就像营养液一样，就这样操到他孩子生出来。  
“这样继续操进去就会进入师傅的生殖腔了。”博人手摸上佐助的小腹，感受着自己的阴茎深埋在体内的凸起：“就这样把师傅操到怀孕……给我生个孩子吧……”，话音还没落下，博人开始猛的加速戳刺着佐助的生殖腔入口，他能感到自己的阴茎顶到了一条缝隙随后阴茎向更深处顶进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——哈啊……不要…不能进去……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊———”  
他的生殖腔被彻底操开了，硕大的龟头深埋在柔软的生殖腔内在里面尽情操弄，博人的阴茎进入了男性Omega的子宫里，更湿热更紧致的软肉几乎立刻包裹住了他的阴茎，受到巨烈刺激的肉穴立刻开始向外涌出大滩的淫水，多到博人的阴茎堵不住，他看着佐助穴口不断向外流出的粘液愣了愣。  
……佐助潮吹了。  
认识到这一点的博人内心被满满的成就感占据，那个被称作高岭之花的宇智波佐助在他身下哭泣呻吟，求饶，被他操开生殖腔，甚至被他操到潮吹，这些他的父亲做到了吗……他的父亲有让佐助反应如此强烈吗？果然……自己是赢了一次了吧…………他的师傅总是回村就先去找那个坐在火影楼的男人，分化后他不止一次在办公室里闻到两人信息素的味道，两人多年的默契他没办法改变，但两人就连信息素都如此契合让他嫉妒到发疯。  
那个清冷美丽又无比强大的人是他的。  
所以他在宇智波佐助出发前的水壶中下了催化剂，他要作为他的Alpha赶到他的面前，亲吻他，占有他，贯穿他，最后标记他。

太舒服了……  
博人抱着佐助的腿感叹着，阴茎被收缩着的宫口吮吸着，肉道里像是有无数个吸盘一样一寸不落的吸着自己的阴茎。  
“哈啊……不……别、别操那里……哈…呃啊……”

太过了，自从身体被诱发进入发情期起这一切都脱离了自己的掌控。子宫被徒弟的阴茎狠狠的操着，乳头又被自己的女儿不停的亵玩，然而这一切自己却根本没办法阻止，他的身体软的像是泡在一滩水里没有一点力气，就连原本能够做些轻微挣扎的双腿也脱力的挂在博人的臂弯里任他玩弄，眼角的媚色撩人心魄，嘴里不断呼出带有性欲的的潮湿热气，子宫里吹出的淫液多的博人的阴茎根本堵不住，顺着两人的交合处流出打湿了半张床单。  
博人和莎拉娜看着眼前的美景不由得气息加重，一个更加卖力的操着不断吹水的生殖腔，一个则好像不把奶水从乳头里绝不罢休。

“师傅到底是什么名器啊，被操操就这么会出水，等我射到你子宫里你吹出的水会不会把整张床单都打湿啊？”  
“父亲要控制下自己，床单都打湿了的话母亲回来可就要生气的。”  
佐助拼命摇着头，尚存的唯一一丝理智让他想要否定他们的话和被操穴带来的无限快感，但身体已经被完全打开，两名Alpha的信息素包裹着无助的Omega让他进退不得只能被带进情欲的深渊。  
“父亲…不对，现在该叫母亲了。母亲的胸已经被我揉的很软了哦……是不是马上就能喷奶了？”  
佐助无视了莎拉娜的话，他能感到自己胸在被操弄和扭捏的过程中逐渐变软，两枚小红果就酸不被触碰也依旧挺立在胸口，更何况他的乳头不断的被女儿含在嘴里吮吸舔咬甚至乳头周围都布满着齿痕，慢慢的，胸口传来无法忽视的胀痛感，被玩弄到破皮的乳头在不停的刺激下开始颤抖，乳孔开始涨大，佐助被乳孔传来的刺痛感逼迫的转过头，他发现自己的女儿正用小拇指的指甲抠玩着自己的乳孔。  
“呜啊……莎拉娜……不要、不要……啊嗯……好痛……”  
“我在帮母亲通乳啊，母亲难道不想产奶让我喝吗？”  
“母亲可不能这么偏心啊，以前的发情期也一定让樱和七代目喝过吧，毕竟是这么淫荡的体质。”  
“母亲在生下我之后奶水应该也很充沛吧，当时有没有喂我喝过呢？嘛，就算有我也不可能会记得。”  
“所以这次就产奶让我再尝一次吧，说不定比超市里的牛奶都好喝啊。”  
下面的嘴被猛操，理智又被女儿的秽语反复强奸被自己的女儿改口叫做【母亲】使佐助再也承受不住呜呜的哭出来，可胸口堆积的胀痛越发明显，乳头已经硬挺的像是两颗饱满的红樱桃，有些令他不敢相信的东西就要喷涌而出。  
怎么会……就算是Omega他在发情期也从未喷出过那种东西…他又不是女人……  
胡思乱想之间就连博人也放缓了下身的操弄转而逗弄着他的双乳，一对又白又有弹性的奶子被两人像是揉面团一样放在手掌里揉捏挤压，终于，奶头开始断断续续的挤出几滴乳白色的奶汁，白色的奶汁流在深红色的奶头上色情的让两人移不开眼，博人和莎拉娜继续用力挤压着双乳，最终乳孔终于不负众望的喷出了一小截奶水。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——不要吸…唔嗯…不要再吸了啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
胸口的疼痛与快感在两人吸上乳孔汲取奶水时达到了顶峰，佐助全身激烈的抽动着，肉棒又一次在疼痛的快感中达到了高潮。突然急速收紧的穴肉死死掴住体内的阴茎，博人终于忍不住在快速的冲刺后将精液射入佐助的生殖腔，同时将龟头捅进宫口涨起的结迅速卡住内腔入口堵住了所有的精液。滚烫的精液烫的肉穴疯狂的抽搐按摩着阴茎，佐助的大腿肌肉痉挛着微微抽动，博人俯下身细细的舔吻着细腻大腿内侧光滑白皙的肌肤，突然发狠的咬着靠近股间的白肉，白皙的肌肤上立刻渗出丝丝血痕，他听着男人的惊叫又温柔地舔去了血，随后撑起身子凑到了佐助的后颈腺体处，Omega的腺体因为发情已经有了明显的凸起，少年没有多想一口咬上腺体将自己的信息素注入了进去。  
“不…啊啊啊啊啊啊——啊嗯、哈……呜……”  
佐助的身体本已经被两名Alpha标记，现在又加上这个年轻的Alpha信息素在自己身体内横冲直撞，三种信息素在Omega的体内不断累积使佐助全身无法控制的痉挛起来。  
“师傅终于是我的了……”  
“佐助以后就是我的Omega了……”  
“所以师傅不要想着逃开我。”  
漩涡博人自认不是什么让父母省心的乖乖仔，他不是什么百年一遇的天才，甚至连母亲的白眼也没有继承，他不服管教，破坏规矩，将那个宁愿睡在火影楼也不愿意回家的男人视作敌人，可夜晚出现的黑发男人却成为了他的师傅，他训练自己，教导自己，和他在夜晚的火堆边谈论他想知道的一切，那个男人是他心中唯一的憧憬。内心深处最不可言说的阴郁幻想早已发芽，在他看到男人和自己的父亲交欢时脱离了束缚。  
他是我的。  
就算是那个男人也不能把他抢走。  
发情期的身体吃到了精液让佐助的神志清醒了一点，他喘息着发现博人似乎在和莎拉娜交换着位置。佐助愣愣地看着莎拉娜摘掉了鼻梁上的眼镜，一双和自己相同的黑色瞳孔盯着股间流着水的肉穴，双手正掰开自己的双腿。佐助突然激烈的挣扎起来。  
“不！莎拉娜…你不能……”佐助的挣扎愈发强烈，身后的博人还沉浸在标记心上人的满足感中一时竟让他从自己的怀中挣脱出来，佐助完好的右手撑起自己的身体双腿合拢向一旁挪动试图逃离现在的处境，想开启轮回眼却发现体内的的查克拉也因发情期的躁动根本提炼不出。可还没等他逃到床边就被一股力量拖住脚踝将他拽回了原处，随后一阵天旋地转又被佐良娜整个翻过身体摆成跪趴在床上腰部凹陷屁股高高跷起的姿势，被自己的女儿摆出过于羞耻的姿势让佐助不管不顾的拼命挣扎，但腰部却被莎拉娜的怪力死死的按在床上根本无法摆脱。  
“母亲已经给博人操了却不给我操吗？为什么？就因为他是七代目的孩子吗？”  
“您还真是深爱着那个男人啊，所以就连他的孩子也可以随便上你是吗？”  
“母亲已经是个骚货了所以给自己的孩子操一下也没关系吧？”  
女儿带有侮辱性质的言语让佐助恨不得立刻失去听觉，体内的燥热伴随着污言秽语而愈演愈烈，腰被死死的按在床上动态不得，右手也被面前的博人狠狠的握在手里，佐助绝望地摇着头，眼眶里的泪水不受控制的往外流，下唇也被牙齿咬出深深的印记红的像要滴血，左侧的耳发被博人敛在耳后，整张脸也羞耻变得愈加潮红，就连紫色轮回眼也放佛染上了一抹艳色。  
“不要……莎拉娜…我是你父亲……你不能…”佐助抱着希望转头对自己的女儿说道，即将要被自己的亲生女儿进入的恐惧让他全身颤抖，这么多年来他从未像现在这般恐惧着即将要发生的事，那是他的女儿，是他和樱结合后怀胎十月生下的亲生女儿。  
“佐助不是我父亲哦，明明是把我生育出来的母亲却几乎不回家……每天都要往外跑…是父亲没有满足你吗？”莎拉娜边说边松开自己的裤子掏出自己已经勃起的女性Alpha的阴茎蹭着佐助的穴口。  
“明明是个只要呆在家里就好了的Omega……”  
“所以你才要去找七代目是吗？因为父亲没有好好的操你才让你的骚穴痒的不得不去外面找其他Alpha是吗？”  
“既然这样就让我来满足母亲吧，母亲可要好好的吃下我的阴茎啊。”  
阴茎毫无征兆的操进了佐助的肉穴甚至直顶进了生殖腔，粗大的阴茎疯狂的进出沾带着穴口的液体拍打出白色的泡沫，白皙的臀瓣遭受了两人的顶撞透着粉红的淫靡颜色。  
“嗯……唔……”生殖腔被女儿进入的背德感让佐助无论如何也不想叫出声音，下唇已经被自己咬出血痕却还是不肯放开，上身趴伏在床上胸口因为身体被不断操弄上下磨蹭着粗糙的床单，奶水不断的从乳孔中缓缓流出破皮的奶头已经有要流血的迹象，但又痛又爽的感觉反复刺激着敏感的身体，佐助保持着最后的理智勉强自己忽略过多的快感。  
“母亲怎么不叫出声呢？明明刚才被博人操的时候叫的那么欢，现在开始装贞洁烈女了吗？”少女拿下按在男人腰上的手揉捏起挺翘浑圆的臀肉，白花花的臀肉被少女的双手包裹着不断挤向中间正被狠操的小穴，被操成艳红色的穴口吞吐着Alpha粗壮的阴茎周围还沾着白色的泡沫，淫水不断的从两人的交合处流出，少女因听不到叫声的烦闷被淫靡的景色不断放大，突然伸出手狠狠拍打起男人的臀肉。  
“恩啊！”臀部传来的疼痛让佐助惊叫出声，接下来接连不断的拍打声让他终于反应过来，女儿正在拍打自己的屁股。就算小时候犯错也没被父母打过屁股，佐助的羞耻感瞬间越过了脑海中的那条线，他开始不断的挣扎拼命的求饶，哀求自己的女儿能够停下来。  
“不…啊啊、别打……别打了…求求你……啊！呃啊……”  
“不要打了……哈啊…啊！呜呜呜……住手……啊……”  
“呜…好疼……不要了……求你……不要啊……”  
“母亲这不是会叫床，是不是一早就想被我打屁股？你看你的屁股都被我打红了，屁眼也是红艳艳的，颜色比刚才好看多了。”  
“就这样打到母亲射出来好不好，母亲这么骚，就算被打屁股到射出来也没什么奇怪的。”  
白皙的臀部布满着鲜红的掌痕，腰上又有之前被掐住的紫色的淤痕，大腿内侧留着博人啃咬出的吻痕和渗血的齿痕，胸口的乳头流着奶水，就连手腕都被博人掐出了颜色，宇智波佐助的全身都被玩弄的像被轮奸了一样，他从没经历过这样的性事，就算之前和鸣人还有樱做爱两人也是温柔的考虑着自己的感受，从不会提过分的要求也更不会在他身上弄出这些像是被施暴过的痕迹。  
怎么会这样……怎么会变成这样……佐助在脑海中反复询问者自己，是自己哪里做错了吗？是自己与鸣人还有樱维持着的畸形的性关系终于遭到惩罚了吗？可为什么是我？  
他按照鸣人的想法与樱结合结婚生子，在孩子断奶之后就按照村子的想法外出赎罪，他把博人当作自己的孩子一样教导，在莎拉娜提出陪自己修炼忍术后也尽量多陪在她的身边，他唯一做错的就是在鸣人向他表露心迹后遵从了自己内心的想法，他和鸣人搞在一起，却又无法结束和樱的家庭，这一切的起因都是因为……因为他答应了漩涡鸣人。  
可那个人是爱他的。  
那个人本来就是他的。  
“放……啊嗯…放了我……啊、啊嗯……”  
莎拉娜和博人看着趴在床上不断摇头的男人内心的愉悦已经彻底变了味道，他们想看这个男人被玩到失去理智，眼泪和口水糊在脸上肉棒被操到什么也射不出来只知道用穴去套弄他们的鸡巴，让他吃到鸡巴就能分辨出主人是谁，边流奶边挨操，像个女人一样只能蜷缩在他们的怀里。  
“虽然博人就已经说过了…但再说一遍也没关系……”  
“母亲就这样被我操一辈子吧……我会让你的子宫填满我精液的，然后就这样……”  
“给我生个孩子吧。”  
“属于我和母亲的孩子。”

漩涡博人看着被操的身体上下耸动的男人，一种被忽视的暴躁感冲向大脑，他托起佐助泛着情欲色彩的脸另一只手探进佐助的口中戏弄着小舌。男人因无法合拢的双唇嘴中的津液顺着嘴角溢出顺着线条优美的脖颈缓缓流下。  
“师傅的嘴既然闲着不如做些该做的事吧。”说罢单手撬开了佐助的嘴将再次硬挺的阴茎送了进去。  
“呃唔……”嘴巴被捅进巨大的阴茎，男性Alpha不算好闻的味道瞬间占据了佐助的呼吸，他无助的摇着头想摆脱这种檀腥的味道，但博人不容他反抗地抓按着他的后脑将阴茎压进他的口腔，他能感到滚烫的阴茎在自己口中进出，甚至无意识卷动舌头还能舔到阴茎上凸起的青筋。  
“师傅不管是下面的嘴还是上面的嘴都好舒服，动动舌头舔舔啊，刚刚它还让师傅的骚穴喷水了，师傅自己爽完了就不管它了吗？”，博人的阴茎进入的很深，甚至进入了喉咙操着他的喉腔，佐助呜咽着连叫都叫不出，喉咙被操的开始发热，口中分泌的唾液顺着口腔流向气管呛的佐助想要拼命的咳出最中的异物，轻咳收缩的喉管压缩着阴茎的龟头让博人的呼吸一置立刻又加快速度操着男人的嘴。舒爽间他掏出裤子口袋里的手机，对着佐助正含着自己鸡巴的满是泪水的脸拍下了照片，红紫色的阴茎被鲜红色的唇包裹着衬着白皙的脸颊愈发的色情。  
上下两张嘴同时被猛操让佐助无处可逃，他的腰被操的太软了就连扭动都做不到，唯一能发泄的嘴也被粗大的阴茎堵住，龟头流出的前液流进自己的喉咙只能咽下去，子宫里吹出的水像是泉眼一样滋出淫液打在莎拉娜的龟头上爽的阴茎有高潮的迹象。  
“呜……嗯呜……”  
“母亲的穴太好操了，准备好吃我的精液了吗？要一滴不剩的吃下去啊。”  
粗大的阴茎对着宫口猛操了几百下后终于将精液喷洒进子宫内，女性Alpha的阴茎龟头胀起硕大的肉结卡住了Omega的宫腔确保精液能够全部留在里面。  
“呜呜呜——嗯呜——！”滚烫的精液一股股滋在穴内最敏感的子宫的软肉处，烫的佐助两眼翻白混身不停的抽搐着，已经射过两次的肉棒只能可怜兮兮的流出透明的液体，嘴内的阴茎也抵着自己喉咙射出精子，顺着咽喉流进喉管强迫佐助只能不停的吞咽下去，博人抽出自己的阴茎，将剩余的精液喷洒在佐助的脸上。莎拉娜凑上前张嘴咬上已经被城府标记的腺体，将自己浓烈的天竺葵信息素注入了男人体内。  
前面和后面都盛满了精液的身体终于支撑不值倒在床铺上，被操成殷红色的穴口颤抖着包裹着Alpha还未退出的阴茎。一旁的博人拿起床头的水杯自己喝了一口然后拖起佐助的下巴吻上去讲口中得到水渡给男人，被操到脱力的男人迫不及待的吮吸着少年口中的液体，两人的唇舌不断交缠直到口中的水完全被男人喝下。  
“呜……还要……”  
“师傅还要什么，想要就要说出来啊。”  
“水…给我……呜……”  
看着佐助无意识的渴求博人又凑上去啃咬着男人的下唇吮吸着口中的小舌好像要将佐助口中得到唾液都汲取过来。  
午后的阳光透过窗户照在屋内的三人身上，混身性爱痕迹的男人被两具年轻的身体夹在中间，穴内含着自己女儿的阴茎，身体内的结已经随着时间慢慢消退，穴内的汁液缓缓的流出沾湿了两人原本就一谈糊涂的下体，上面的唇被少年含在嘴里不停的的深吻着，胸前的大乳头被少年玩捏在手里，乳汁顺着手流淌下来被少年将沾着乳汁的手指塞进嘴里让他被迫尝自己奶水的味道。他们知道，宇智波佐助的发情期还远远没有结束。

这就是漩涡鸣人和春野樱推开房门时看到的淫靡景象。

漩涡鸣人今天从五影会场出来就察觉到佐助的查克拉非常的紊乱，他皱起眉想了想今天的日期，发觉离佐助的发情期还有一个多星期，照常理来说查克拉不应该错乱成这个样子。  
是不是遇到什么事了……就算是发情期村里也有小樱帮佐助控制住……还是小樱也不在村里？！  
平时他和小樱就算遇到要处理的事情也至少会留一个人在村子里以防止佐助的发情期提前到来没人帮他解决，这次他出来参加五影大会也已经和小樱打好了招呼，佐助如果遇到特殊情况就由樱来解决。  
想到这鸣人再也坐不住披上了火影御神袍和其他几位影打了招呼带着暗部和随行的鹿丸火速赶回木叶。穿梭在森林里的鸣人脚步逐渐加快，以至鹿丸和暗部的人有些跟不上他的步伐。  
“喂！鸣人！你冲的太快了，暗部会和我们脱节的！”勉强跟上的鹿丸冲鸣人喊话到，这人从来就是这样，只要遇上佐助的事就跟个毛头小子一样只会横冲直撞，麻烦死了。  
“抱歉，鹿丸。但佐助的查克拉实在奇怪，我必须回去，你和暗部的人慢慢往回赶，我先走一步！”说罢，漩涡鸣人开启九尾模式消失在了鹿丸的面前。  
“喂！鸣……”  
……所以说宇智波佐助怎么总是在这种时候出状况？他故意和我过不去吗？  
麻烦死了……

中午，春野樱从手术室出来时刚好碰到了刚刚赶回来的七代目，她看着漩涡鸣人发现他的神色焦急，开口问到：“鸣人……你不是应该明天才回来吗？怎么……”  
“先不说这个！小樱！佐助有来找过你吗？”鸣人急冲冲的问道，他能感到佐助的查克拉非常的不稳定，虽然能感知到佐助现在应该在家，但这种查克拉逐渐流失的状况怎么看怎么像是……  
“我感知到佐助的发情期好像到了……他现在在你家…我又不方便自己一个人过去……”  
“什么？！佐助君的发情期到了？但、但他的发情期明明在十天后……”  
“所以现在快点回家去看一下佐助的情况！我和你一起过去。”

春野樱被眼前的景象钉在原地，她和鸣人急匆匆的赶回自己家，打开家门迎面而来的就是佐助冷冽清新的雪松信息素，却又夹杂着另外两种有些陌生的Alpha信息素，她看着鸣人瞬间变红的双眼急忙跟着走进去，结果就看到了令人无措的一幕：自己的丈夫全身赤裸着被自己的女儿和鸣人的儿子夹在中间，好看的脸上不知沾着谁的精液，腰上臀上都有不同程度的施暴痕迹，鸣人的儿子正吮吸着她丈夫的双唇手指玩弄着丈夫流奶的乳头……她的女儿如她所想的分化成了Alpha，性器还埋在她父亲的后穴中。过于淫乱背德的场景让她的大脑停止运作，她呆愣着看着满身污秽的佐助一时竟发不出声音。  
“滚下来。”身旁的鸣人突然发声，强大的Alpha威压突然爆发出来压的樱都有点喘不过去更别说现在僵在床上的博人和莎拉娜。漩涡鸣人从未用如此低沉带有怒气的声音说过话，他的双眼逐渐变成九尾一般的兽瞳，脸上的胡须逐渐变粗像是随时都能爆出九尾撕烂眼前这两个强迫自己爱人的人，就算这两人一个是爱人的女儿，另一个则是自己的儿子。  
“我再说一遍。”  
“滚下来。”  
博人从未见过如此震怒的父亲，这个男人平时就算面对自己的挑衅也是一副笑眯眯的样子，面对入侵者时也是游刃有余，大大咧咧与人和善的样子让大家谈论起木叶的七代目都是一致的好评，好像没有任何事情会让他生气。  
可今天他看到了。  
他看到他的父亲因自己的师傅而变得像是一头马上要冲过来咬碎自己的凶兽，自己则是擅自进入他的领地玩弄他的猎物的入侵者，博人颤抖着想要说点什么却发现自己因父亲庞大的Alpha气息根本张不开口，床尾的莎拉娜盯着趴在床上的佐助好一会，才缓慢地把阴茎从佐助的穴口中拔出，契合太久的穴口在阴茎抽出时发出“啵”的一声，阴茎刮蹭到穴口内壁，刚刚经历第三次高潮和潮吹的身体连最轻微的刺激都无法承受，佐助下身痉挛着颤抖着嘴中也开始无意识呻吟起来。莎拉娜立刻感到樱的视线向自己投来，她不知道该怎么解释眼前的状况，只能提上裤子从床尾下来，视线却还是看向床上还沉浸在性欲里无法自拔的男人。  
博人不知道过了多久，等他反应过来自己已经穿着内裤站在了脸色阴沉的父亲面前。  
后悔吗？博人问着自己。  
他不后悔，只要宇智波佐助成为他的Omega他什么都可以做，下药也好，威胁也罢，只要这个人能成为自己的Omega，眼睛里能拥有自己的身影，而不是透过自己去看向另一个人，他做什么都可以。所以他抬起头看向眼神阴鸷的父亲。  
“父亲。”  
“我标记佐助了，现在他也是我的Omega。”  
漩涡鸣人“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，他低头看着不知天高地厚的儿子，少年瞪着蓝色的瞳孔挑衅的看着自己，虽然并不是那么想承认，但这幅欠揍的模样和小时候的自己竟也有几分相似。佐助就是因为这个才没有反抗的吗……  
“你说他是你的Omega？”，鸣人抬起头看向床上还在喘息着的宇智波佐助，他伸手拨开站在自己面前的儿子沉默地走向床边，佐助的身上布满了不属于自己的痕迹，甚至连身上散发出的信息素都多出了另外两名Alpha的气息与佐助自己的雪松味道融合在一起。  
自己的Omega被其他人占有了。这个认知让漩涡鸣人身上的信息素在卧室内爆炸开来，让本就在发情期的佐助身体更加的燥热，他睁开朦胧的双眼看着站在自己面前的男人，一时分辨不出这个人是谁，缺水的本能让他爬过去冲着男人乞求着。  
“呜…求你……水……”  
漩涡鸣人沉默的看着趴在床上用右手支撑起上半身的爱人，他坐在了床边缠着绷带的右手扶摸上佐助的侧脸温柔的帮他擦去脸上的精液。  
“佐助想要什么？”男人的话虽然极致温柔却不带丝毫的温度。  
“水……我想喝水……”  
听到佐助的话鸣人转身拿起床头的水杯从一旁的凉水壶中倒满水，送到佐助的嘴边哄着他一点一点喝下，他阴沉的盯着佐助上下吞咽的喉结视线一点点顺着布满吻痕的锁骨到还在往外流奶的乳头。杯子里的水很快就被喝光，鸣人放开佐助将杯子放回原位，原本揽着佐助的右手突然撤回，失去支撑的男人毫无防备的倒在床上迷茫的看着站起身的男人。  
“樱，我记得我上次被佐助没收的道具还放在你家吧。”  
突然被点到名字的樱浑身一震终于从自己的思想中缓过神来。  
“把东西找出来吧。”  
“鸣人……”樱震惊的看着面无表情的鸣人，一直以来她都以为自己足够了解面前的这个男人，她和他还有佐助是被全忍界称为新三忍的绝佳搭档，她一直以成熟女性的姿态面对鸣人，她从小数落鸣人到了这个年龄也会对已经身为七代目的鸣人以开玩笑的形式施以拳脚，她觉得自己已经足够了解这个人了。可她错了，这个人在碰到宇智波佐助的事情上就会失去理智，当年的波之国，终结谷，天地桥……甚至是婚后鸣人也从未停止对宇智波佐助的追逐。  
“我一直觉得，只要佐助高兴，那么他可以尽情的对我任性，不回木叶也好，一直叫我吊车尾也罢，就算当时他对我提出没办法放下你和莎拉娜的家庭时我也由着他任性，但有时我也觉得…是不是我们太由着他了，佐助他，其实也在肆无忌惮的挥霍着我们的爱吧……”  
“如果当时我强硬一点，或者小樱你狠心拒绝，那么我们三个谁也不会走到这个地步吧？”  
“你真的愿意和我共享这个人吗？樱？”  
鸣人的话像是往平静的湖泊上丢了一块重重的石头，砸的樱心中原本平静的湖面泛起层层波澜。她爱着宇智波佐助，所以当她得知鸣人因为政治关系不得不和雏田结婚时心中开始窃喜，过了不久她到村口迎接再次回村的佐助，一路上她和佐助聊了很多，虽然大部分时间都是她单方面在说。她和佐助都说了些什么呢……哦，对…雏田怀孕了，鸣人那家伙效率还真快啊；佐助君有没有想过和谁结为家庭呢；如果有的话，我可以和佐助在一起，我可以帮佐助君留下一个属于宇智波的孩子……她看着佐助突然停住脚步，歪着头想了想，说：可是，樱，我不爱你。  
果然啊……不管自己怎么努力始终也走不进这个人的心，樱摇了摇头，看着茫然的宇智波佐助，最终吐出一口气，爽朗的说道：没关系，我不在意，只要是为了佐助君，我什么都可以做。  
所以，就请佐助君和我结为夫妻，拥有一个孩子吧。  
……是啊，她明明为了这个男人什么都可以做，她自私的希望这个男人的眼里能够只有她，希望这个男人能够为了自己改变。可到头来，她还是什么都没有得到，佐助的眼神，佐助的爱意，甚至佐助的标记权，她都没有得到。  
我是爱你的啊……为什么你都不能看我一眼呢……为什么我还要和另一个Alpha分享你呢……明明…明明我才是你的合法丈夫……  
看着樱的眼神逐渐变得炽热，鸣人心里开始冷笑，转身看向发情期的爱人。  
看吧，这一切都是你造成的，佐助。  
“我劝你还是下手轻一点，毕竟这些东西都是被佐助君从你家搜刮出来放在我这的……他肯定是不愿意让你用吧？”，春野樱边说边把一个储物卷轴从抽屉中拿出，打开卷轴注入自己的查克拉，“嘭”得到一声从卷轴中出现了一个箱子，樱把箱子搬到床上看着鸣人从里面拿出一件件以前从未使用过的道具。  
“以前是我舍不得在他身上用……但现在这种情况，小佐助还是要受点惩罚才行啊。”鸣人说着从箱子里拿出一个黑色项圈戴扣在佐助白皙线条优美的脖子上，项圈正面有一个银色铃铛下方连着一条长长的黑色皮质绳索，他将绳索的另一端拴在床头的横梁上又将瘫在床上男人摆出跪趴的姿势。鸣人看着佐助身上情色的痕迹终于压抑不住内心想要肆虐的冲动抬狠狠手掌掴上男人已经发红的臀部。  
“哈啊！！”佐助因为臀部的疼痛终于从之前高潮的余韵的缓过神来，转过头才发现鸣人正抓着自己的屁股不停揉搓，小麦色的皮肤与白里透红的肤色相搭意外的色情，又转眼看到鸣人眼里的暗流涌动，整个人才反应过来——自己被博人和莎拉娜标记了。被爱人看到被迫出轨的画面使得佐助就算平时再冷漠也不可能装作无事发生，他张了张嘴却不知要如何开口。  
现在是不是解释什么都已经晚了……佐助不安的想到，他想了想最终还是试探的开口。  
“鸣人……”被水滋润过的嗓子已经不像先前一样干涩，但佐助还是觉得自己的嗓子像是被什么东西粘住，什么话都说出来。  
“佐助知道自己做了什么吗？”，鸣人阴沉的开口说道：“你被我的儿子和自己的亲生女儿标记了啊。”  
“虽说发情期意外提前了但已经难耐的等不到我和樱回来吗？”  
“还是说只要能帮你解决发情期谁来都可以呢？”  
漩涡鸣人的语气已经不复从前的明快，低沉的声音惊的佐助一时没有任何反应也没有反驳鸣人的的话。  
“小佐助居然不反驳呢。”鸣人略带嘲讽的笑道。  
“既然佐助自己都不辩驳那我也没什么好心软的了。”，鸣人说完便从箱子里摸出一枚跳蛋放在一边，左手扶住佐助的臀部右手手指探进佐助的肉穴按压起来。  
“哈啊…！鸣人……”  
他在做什么？佐助大脑混乱的想到。他的徒弟和女儿都在这里，鸣人是打算当着他们的面做吗……“不…鸣人……放开我！……”，意识到鸣人意图的佐助突然开始挣扎可脖颈上的项圈却小范围的阻止了他的活动，他感到自己的脖子因挣扎而勒的发痛继而才发现自己被套上了项圈，伸手想要把项圈取下来却因为发情期混身发软就连手也变得无力，只能不得要领的边呻吟着边在脖子上乱抓。  
一旁的樱看到佐助的动作立马走上前抓住佐助的右手按在床上：“佐助君可不要抓伤了自己啊。”  
“樱……”佐助抬起头喘息地看着按住自己樱，眼神中的震惊让樱怎么也无法忽略，好心的开口道：“都是佐助君太不乖了，所以现在是惩罚，佐助君可不要想着逃跑啊。”  
樱面无表情的看着不情愿而拼命想要逃出房间的的佐助，转头看了看正在用手指玩弄着肉穴的鸣人，不耐烦的催促：“一个跳蛋而已你要弄到什么时候！”  
“嘛……佐助的小穴太舒服了，就连手指都不会想出来啊。”，鸣人笑着抽出手指，手指上的绷带已经被穴中的水浸湿，抽出时还带着大量的淫液流出，他将手指上的水蹭在佐助的臀瓣上，拿起事先准备好的跳蛋直接塞了进去。  
“哈啊！鸣人…嗯呜……”，佐助能清楚的感受到鸣人的的手指推着跳蛋向自己穴嘴中子宫口的位置塞去，冰冷的物体被强制的塞进湿热的后穴让佐助敏感点的身体再次灼烧起来。  
将跳蛋塞到自己满意的位置后鸣人抽出手指拍了拍佐助的臀部，随后拿起跳蛋的开关直接将挡位调到了最高。  
“哈啊啊啊啊啊啊——不……啊啊啊啊——不行！啊啊啊啊啊啊——”，穴内突然传来猛烈的震动让佐助尖叫出声，跳蛋抵着自己最敏感的宫口疯狂跳动让小穴几乎瞬间就射出大量的淫水滋在鸣人的衣服上。  
“啊啊啊……呜啊……不要——不…啊啊啊啊啊！”佐助原本支撑着自己的断肢脱力的垂下，他的上身无力的趴在床上，要不是腰部有鸣人擎着说不定也会倒在床上。  
鸣人压根不去理会佐助的呻吟又从一旁拿出一个黑色的硕大猫尾按摩棒，按摩棒的龟头处比普通按摩棒要更大一些并且可以旋转，柱身也遍布着可怖的凸起，就连连接着猫尾的根部也有小小的凸点并为了逼真还特意加上一圈黑色的绒毛。  
“佐助的反应虽然让我很开心，但接下来才是主菜啊。”  
听到鸣人说话的佐助颤抖着转过头，看见男人手里的按摩棒瞬间挣扎起来：“不要……啊嗯……进、进不去的……哈啊……呜……别……”  
会被撕裂的吧……那种东西怎么可能进得去……佐助惊恐的的想到，但被樱按住的手却怎么也挣脱不出，脖子上的项圈也阻止着他的活动使得他只能摇着头拼命的对哀求身后的鸣人。  
“求求你……不要放进来…我会死的……啊啊…求你……”，佐助拼命的哀求让一旁的博人终于看不下去想要走上前阻止自己的父亲，但还没走两步发觉樱从箱子里拿出与按摩棒搭配的黑色猫耳发夹，她显示提佐助理了理凌乱的黑色发丝，又安抚的摸了摸佐助惊慌失色的脸，随后将发夹戴在了佐助的头上。做完一系列动作的樱转过头看着博人，那种只有猎豹在捕猎时才会出现大的眼神警告着自己不要妄想动他们的猎物。  
这个人现在是他们的。  
漩涡博人意识到。

鸣人对佐助的哀求充耳不闻，打开按摩棒接口处的开关就向佐助的后穴插了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——哈啊、不要——啊啊啊啊啊啊——”，被巨大按摩棒撑开的穴嘴入口又红又肿，按摩棒缓慢的进入穴内后就开始左右刮蹭着内壁，柱身上的凸起一刻不停的顶弄着噱头血肉，龟头慢慢的来到宫口处抵着宫口的跳蛋一同震动，鸣人看着剩余在穴嘴外的一截将其狠狠一推终于将全部的按摩棒插进了佐助的穴内。  
“不要啊啊啊啊啊啊——哈啊啊啊啊啊啊———”，跳蛋由于按摩棒龟头的顶入被直直捅进了脆弱的生殖腔，过于激烈的快感让佐助尖叫的同时终于忍不住流出眼泪，生殖腔内震动的跳蛋不停的操着骚心，一股又一股温热的液体被按摩棒堵在肉穴内撑起了原本平坦的小腹，一天之内两次潮吹让佐助再也空住不住呜呜的哭出来，激烈的快感刺激着全身，大脑因下身的快感被折磨的失去理智，就连胸前乳头也因为生殖腔被猛操开始拼命溢奶，项圈上的铃铛随着他的挣扎发生清脆的声音，后穴的猫尾也因为不断扭动的的腰肢摆动起来，头上的黑色猫耳与他的黑发融为一体，他像是真正发情的黑猫一样，上面流着口水眼泪，下面流着阴茎龟头所分泌的前列腺液，他无所顾忌的淫叫着，已经忘记了自己的徒弟和女儿都在一旁看着自己被真正的爱人打扮的像只宠物一样，他甚至都没有吃到真正的阴茎就开始在两人中间发骚，全身上下都叫嚣着想要吃到真正的鸡巴。但鸣人和樱却放开了他，走到一边，他们就这样看着他在床上发骚，这只黑猫扭动着带有掌印泛红的屁股，布满着青紫淤痕的细腰像是可以扭出花一样拼命的摆动，脸上潮红又是流泪又是流口水，嘴里肆无忌惮的浪叫着，整个人散发着发情的骚味儿。  
“虽然知道佐助君很想被操，但现在还不行，毕竟除了佐助君这里还有人做错了事。”樱说着摸上佐助的头顶，又像对待真正的宠物猫一样挠了挠他的下巴：“佐助君是好孩子，绝对可以忍受这段时间的吧？”  
大脑已经停止思考的佐助顺从的点了点头，随后被鸣人将右手套上绳索另一边同样栓在了床头。他看着开始扭动腰部开始寻找正确的方位让按摩棒能够精准的操到自己的每个敏感点的佐助笑了笑，又将手中带有铃铛装饰的乳夹夹到佐助胀起的乳头上，冰冷的乳夹刚刚夹到上面就激起了佐助的一阵呻吟，他的乳孔几乎立刻停止了喷奶。  
“猫咪就是这个样子，只要给他他想要的他就会自己玩的很开心，是吧，佐助。”

博人和莎拉娜站在不远处看着自己刚刚标记的Omega在床上扭动，身边还有另外两名Alpha用自己的信息素将他围住，Alpha本能的占有欲让两人呼吸加重，信息素也渐渐的扩散出来，但没过多久便被鸣人凶猛的信息素压过势头。鸣人转过头看着自己的儿子和少女，冷漠的眼神像是在看与他毫不相关的人。  
“你们知道自己做了什么吗？”  
男人阴沉沉的开口，语气像是暴雨卷着狂风鞭子一样抽打在博人和莎拉娜的心上。  
漩涡博人抬头正视起自己的父亲，眼神中的坚定令鸣人不容忽视：“因为我喜欢佐助。”  
“我要让他成为我的Omega。”  
“我要让他生出属于我的孩子。”  
“我要让他的眼里只能看着我！”  
“啪！”，漩涡鸣人显然是被博人大胆的发言激怒了，直到他听到最后一句才怒不可遏的抬手打了博人一巴掌。  
博人的脸颊迅速发痒然后肿胀变红，他把头摆正继续看着面前已经动怒的男人，嘲讽的开口说道：“你在和妈妈结婚的那一瞬间就已经失去他了不是吗！你利用他对你的爱和你维持着床伴关系难道你都不会感到对不起他吗！”  
“现在能一直陪着他的是我！能毫无顾忌的和他在一起的也是我！”  
博人盯着他面无表情的父亲越说越激动：“你根本没资格拥有他。”  
鸣人看着自己面前的儿子，冷静的听完他一袭发言后慢悠悠的开口。  
“可是他爱的不是你。”  
一句话让博人混身从头冷到了脚底，他的心跳开始加速，甚至可以听见自己心脏跳动的声音，大脑无法控制的回放着父亲的话，一遍一遍的重复着让他无法接受也无法改变的事实。  
宇智波佐助不爱他。  
“他不爱你，从开始到现在，他爱的人也只有我。”  
“曾经我也说过，能承担起他这份恨意的只有我，我是他的归宿，也是他的半身。”  
“我爱他，他爱我，我们为什么不能在一起？”  
“和你母亲结婚的确是我的错，但这份错误也是双向的。”  
“雏田她心里明知我不爱她却还要和我结婚，这也是佐助和樱犯下的错误。”  
“我们的错误我们自己会承担，但你的错误呢？”鸣人说罢看向僵在原地的儿子，继续开口道：“你要怎么弥补你的错误呢？”  
漩涡博人根本无法思考父亲说出的话，他的全部都被鸣人的一句“他不爱你”占据。  
啊……他是明白的，师傅收自己为徒，陪着自己修炼，允许自己的恶作剧，甚至是允许自己越界的行为都是因为他是漩涡鸣人的孩子。他不止一次在师傅在眼中看到那个人对父亲流露出的信任与爱意，也不止一次感觉到师傅分明是透过自己在看另一个人。  
……是小时候的父亲吗？博人想到。小时候的父亲会和师傅一起修炼吗？他会像自己和莎拉娜还有巳月一样和师傅一起做任务，一起吃饭，甚至睡在同一个房间吗？他还会看到小时候的师傅的睡颜吗？他会像自己一样为了让师傅喂自己一口饭而拼命撒娇耍赖吗？会像自己一样在师傅睡着后才敢偷偷亲吻他吗？博人像是陷入了死循环，他发觉自己错过了好多，那个人的童年，那个人的青春，他甚至没见过那个人歇斯底里的发脾气，也没见过他毫无顾忌的流眼泪。  
原来我错过了这么多啊……  
既然这样为什么要让我遇到啊……博人无奈的想到。  
既然这样就不要让我遇到也不要让我认识你啊……  
床边的樱听着鸣人和博人的对话，看向一旁一直垂着头的女儿。她对自己的女儿一直怀有愧疚，她相信佐助也是。他们的女儿从不是爱情的产物，她在佐助面前不停的对他说鸣人和雏田的婚事，她知道这是自己唯一的机会，这是漩涡鸣人把佐助推向自己的，她不需要有负罪感。因为只要得到自己想要的人就算是自私的行为也可以。她当时是这样为自己开脱的。她引诱着佐助，将原本就站在悬崖边的人拉入深渊，让他陪着自己一起堕落。  
是啊，只要一个孩子。  
只要一张结婚证明，这个人就会永远属于我。  
我为什么不这么做呢？  
莎拉娜是自己和佐助自私的产物，佐助想要留下宇智波的血脉，自己想要用一个孩子绑住这个她爱了一辈子的人，我们各取所需，有什么不好呢？樱冷冷的看着莎拉娜，女孩除了黑发黑眼根本找不出其他像是小时候的佐助的样子，但她知道这是自己和男人的女儿。  
为什么？我都已经爱的这么艰难了，为什么连女儿也要被这个男人吸引啊……为什么连女儿也要来和我抢啊……  
“莎拉娜。”樱眨了眨眼，看向自己的女儿。  
“我不会对你说什么，也不打算指责你什么。”  
“但你要记住，他永远是你的父亲。”  
“仅此而已。”  
鸣人说完话便不再理会陷入思想怪圈的博人，他看着趴卧在床铺上被道具干着的佐助，将胸腔的积压的情绪抛在脑后坐在床边。佐助已经明显不满足于按摩棒的操弄，他的腰摇晃的幅度越来越大，想要将按摩棒直勾勾的顶在自己的腔口，生殖腔内的跳蛋虽然在不停的工作但对于发情期的Omega来说还说过于小巧，穴内传来的麻痒席卷全身，他渴望着被更大更粗的物体进入，狠狠的操他最敏感的生殖腔，让他高潮让他吹水。佐助的大脑已经无法思考，情潮让他变成了一只只想交配的母兽，他不停扭动自己的屁股，乳孔被乳夹夹住，乳内积攒的奶水让他的胸涨的发疼，他不停在粗糙的床单上蹭着自己的乳头，但刮蹭到的却只是被胸肉温热的乳夹。鸣人伸出手摸了摸佐助的脸颊，男人立刻将自己的脸颊贴过去在他手掌心乱蹭，甚至深处舌头去舔他的手指。一旁的春野樱再也忍不住将鸣人推到一旁，揭开自己的裤链，掏出因佐助的淫叫和媚态早已硬挺的阴茎送到男人嘴边。  
“佐助君这么想要吃肉棒的话就来这里啊。”，女Alpha握着自己的阴茎将龟头分泌出的前液蹭在男人的脸上，佐助伸出舌头想要舔上去但面前的肉棒却总是在他要含进去的时候推开，他焦急的在床上挪动着自己的身体拼命用嘴去够面前的阴茎，像一只猫一样想去捕获到自己的“逗猫棒”。  
“别玩了，樱。”，鸣人出声说道，他走到床的另一边将身上属于七代目的御神袍随手仍在地上，盘腿坐在佐助的身后，他伸手摸上佐助正吃着按摩棒的后穴，后穴经过按摩棒不停的的操弄已经变成淫靡的红色身，红肿的两片穴嘴还在一吞一吐着穴内盛不下的骚水儿顺着大腿内侧流下。鸣人看着樱将自己的阴茎塞进佐助的嘴里，被挑起情欲而进入假性发情期的成年Alpha的阴茎会比平时勃起大上很多，佐助觉得自己的嘴角要被撑到裂开，阴茎进入后开始不疾不徐的操着自己的喉咙，好像现在急着做爱的只有他自己。金发男人伸出缠着绷带的右手按压上穴口边缘，得到了佐助的一声惊呼。得到回应的鸣人就着按摩棒的缝隙塞进了一根手指挖弄着穴肉。  
“嗯嗯……呜…嗯嗯……”  
太敏感了……自己的全身上下好像随便一碰就会有意想不到的快感，嘴被樱的阴茎操着，后穴又被按摩棒和鸣人的手指同时玩弄，博人和莎拉娜又站在一边，这本应该是羞耻到极点的事，但怎么会这么舒服……不管是被观赏还是被当成宠物，只要一想到现在的状况全身就又会兴奋到想要得到更多粗暴的对待，自己的身体怎么会变成这样？黑发男人不满足的晃动着自己的屁股往鸣人的手指上凑，前面的小嘴被樱按着后脑不得不吞吐着她的阴茎，胸前和脖子上的铃铛不断的发出声音。  
“佐助的小穴已经吃进我三根手指了啊，这么贪吃的话等下我直接进去和按摩棒一起操干你怎么样？”鸣人说着插在穴内的手指慢慢在穴口边缘撑开想要将已经被粗大按摩棒的后穴开出一条缝隙又往里加入第四根手指。  
“呜嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——嗯……呃唔！……”，穴口被强行开拓的痛感让佐助发出抗议的叫声，但奈何嘴被阴茎堵住只能无助的摇着头身体扭动着想要躲开鸣人不断撑开自己后面的四根手指。  
“佐助不要想逃啊……不是说了已经没有逃跑的余地了吗？”，肉道里的手指突然配合着按摩棒开始快速抽插起来，每次进入都会顶入自己的腔口撞到生殖腔内不断震动着的跳蛋激出一股股的淫水穴水，媚肉好像拥有自己的意识一般不停吸吮着穴内的巨物挤压着鸣人的手指想要从两者中榨出点什么，但反而是自己的穴被按摩棒和手指榨出了流不停的淫水。佐助的叫声越来越尖锐，嘴内阴茎抽插的频率也越来越快直顶着咽喉让他的叫声被不停的打断只能发出破碎的呻吟。  
不行了……太过了……咽喉被粗大的龟头操的早就肿了起来整张嘴被塞满的没有任何余地嘴角也好像被撕裂开，后面传来的快感让佐助无力的摊在床上只有屁股高高撅起承受着大脑已经无法抗拒的致命热潮。佐助的身体又一次陷入了无意识的高潮，两片穴瓣自己无意识的抽搐起来，潮吹出的透明液体击打在鸣人的手指上，感到Omega潮吹的鸣人瞬间将按摩棒手指又快又狠的抽出，失去了阻挡物的穴内拼命的对吹出穴水儿喷在鸣人的衣服上。佐助的腰剧烈的上下抖动着，下陷的腰使他的腰窝更为明显，金发男人抠挖着穴内还在抽搐的软肉，将手指带出的水儿全部摸到了佐助的屁股上和腰上。樱也看准时机，猛烈的操了几十下后也将浓浓的精液射进佐助的嘴里，精液顺着咽喉流进喉管，佐助甚至能感到精液向下流动的过程，他不停的将精液吞咽下去，像是天生就要靠精液为食的妖物一般。  
樱高潮后的阴茎从佐助嘴里抽出，将龟头放在他的嘴边让他将剩余的精液舔干净，男人喘息着着伸出嫣红的小舌舔上骇人的粗大龟头打着转舔舐着把精液卷进嘴里后咽了下去。  
“哈啊……哈……嗯……”  
“佐助君真是好孩子，精液一滴也没有浪费全部吃下去了，看来要给些小奖励呢。”，樱拍了拍佐助潮红的脸蛋说道，看了眼床尾的鸣人征得他的同意后手伸向了还在饱受乳夹折磨的乳头。  
“胸部已经涨的这么大了，不知道把乳夹取下来奶水会有多少？”，樱揉捏着佐助因乳孔被堵住而变得柔软肿胀的胸部，被乳夹夹住的乳头涨成了水葡萄大小硬硬的挺立起来，她把玩着佐助已经开始发疼的乳头扣着被强行堵住的乳头不出意外的听到了佐助的呻吟。  
“不要……放开…嗯啊……胸好胀……唔唔……”，胸部的疼痛和屁股洞里的瘙痒像是酷刑般啃噬着佐助的理智，他呜呜的哭叫着身体叫嚣着想要有鸡巴干自己的骚穴胸部想要喷奶好让自己能够不再受这样的折磨。  
“求求你们……后面…唔嗯、啊……进来……呜啊……”  
“后面是哪里啊？小佐助不说清楚我可不知道啊。”，鸣人拉开裤链掏出早已硬挺的粗大壮硕的阴茎恶劣的在穴口出试探。  
“呜……后面……后面…进来啊！…呜……”，发情期的Omega被后穴的搔痒支配了全部的理智，他开始不断用自己的后穴去夹男性Alpha的阴茎，却每次都被男人躲开，泪水已经布满了他的脸颊，吃过两根阴茎的嘴唇红肿泛着淫靡的光泽。  
“佐助君是想要被操穴还是喷奶啊？”樱在一旁挑逗着佐助的乳头问道。  
“呜…嗯啊……都要……求你们……”  
“佐助君不能这么贪心啊，操穴和喷奶只能选一个哦。”  
“唔……樱…嗯…后面……想要后面……鸣……”  
“小佐助不说清楚是哪让我做什么我就什么都不会做的哦～”  
“唔……小穴……”佐助像是终于崩溃一般啜泣的转过头眼神迷茫地看着身后的金发男人：“求你……小穴好痒……唔嗯…求你操我……呜…唔嗯……求求你操我！…啊啊啊啊啊——”  
听到黑发男人崩溃求操的鸣人将自己的阴茎迅速顶入柔软湿热的洞口，穴内的软肉立刻包裹上来按摩着粗壮的阴茎，金发男人狠抓着佐助的臀部提起来就着这个姿势很操着肉穴，勃起的阴茎不断操着穴内深处每一下都刚好顶在敏感的宫口上，宫口被硕大的龟头顶开一条开口，鸣人揉着佐助已经被拍打的泛红的屁股将狠狠地顶进宫口进入了生殖腔。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——不、啊啊啊啊——呜嗯……”，生殖腔被壮年Alpha的阴茎猛操带来的快感与之前被进入的感觉完全不同，漩涡鸣人的信息素强势的包裹着自己，佐助甚至觉得自己的生殖腔都在主动为他打开。  
“唔、啊哈……嗯啊…啊、啊啊！”  
好舒服……怎么会这么舒服……男人双眼失神的想着，他已经无法思考除了被操意外其他的事情，穴内传来的巨大快感让他呻吟的合不拢嘴，口水顺着张开的嘴角流下被樱接住涂抹在肿胀的乳头上。  
“我现在在佐助的生殖腔里面哦，被大鸡巴操子宫爽吗？”  
“佐助比较喜欢谁的鸡巴？博人的，莎拉娜的，还是我的？”  
“博人和莎拉娜的鸡巴能满足你吗？没有成年Alpha的鸡巴能满足你这个小荡妇吗！”  
“佐助被我操了这么多次也应该能认得出我的形状吧，是不是我的最能让佐助爽！”  
被操的无法思考的佐助根本腾不出思绪来回答鸣人侮辱性的提问，他爽的扭起自己的腰配合着男人将生殖腔内的敏感点撞在硕大的龟头上，前面勃起的阴茎不停滴落着前液，虽有都会高潮。  
“回答我的问题啊！”，不满沉浸在操穴中的佐助，鸣人扬起大手啪的打在佐助已经红肿的臀瓣。  
“啊！！”  
“回答我，你最喜欢谁的鸡巴？吃了这么多根总心里总会有对比的吧。”  
“还是说佐助真的像荡妇一样只要有鸡巴就可以高潮？”  
鸣人啪啪拍打着佐助的臀瓣上，原本只是有些红肿的臀瓣被拍打的甚至泛出了血丝，力度重的像是要将两瓣臀瓣打烂一般。  
“啊！啊——别打了！呜啊！住…啊啊！”，屁股被巨大的力度不停的扇打着，佐助除了感受到疼痛之外竟还生出了受虐的快感。  
“啊啊～小佐助果然是个受虐狂啊，被我在这么多人面前打屁股小肉棒居然还要射了，你都不会感到害臊吗？”  
“佐助君，睁开眼睛看看，博人和莎拉娜也在看着你呢。”  
“不…！不要了……求求你…嗝……不要打了…”  
“啊！啊啊！求…哈啊！要烂了…呜呜……屁股……啊啊！”  
佐助打着嗝吸着鼻子，臀部的疼痛和快感让他的眼泪像断了线的珠子一样不停的往下掉，胸前和颈上发出的铃音像是催眠一样控制着他的神经，鸣人像是没有了耐心一样突然抓住他的腰将他翻了过来，滚烫的臀部重重的摔在床上疼痛的刺激竟让他的阴茎瞬间高潮，已经射不出精液的可怜小东西颤颤巍巍的抖了几下流出一滩透明的液体，佐助在经历干性高潮的同时腰部拱起，穴肉也猛烈的收缩挤压着体内的阴茎。鸣人控制了好一会才忍住在他体内射精的欲望。  
“啊…呃啊……呃……啊嗯……啊……”，干性高潮让佐助的全身控制不住的痉挛着，无神的双眼盯着天花板，小舌也不受控制的伸出被樱把玩在手里，涎液顺着嘴角流出来，一副被奸傻了的模样让室内几人的呼吸不由得加重。  
高潮后的佐助瘫软在床上，无力的双腿被男人扛在肩上，乳夹还是没有被取下来胸口像是刚刚发育的少女软白的两团肿胀着，他大口喘着气享受着高潮的余韵，可鸣人却并没有等他缓过神就开始大幅度操弄着湿热紧致的肉穴，高潮后的小穴敏感的过分每一寸媚肉好像都成了能够让他高潮的敏感点，佐助已经没有任何反抗的心思开始让自己完全沉浸在这场肉欲的盛筵。  
“啊嗯……呜…操那里、啊啊……呃唔……”，鸣人的阴茎已经完全进入自己生殖腔和跳蛋一起不知疲倦的操着自己，大鸡吧每次抽出都会带出红色的穴肉，屁眼一直在潮吹，吹出的水多到男人的阴茎根本堵不住。  
“以前怎么没发现佐助这么会出水？”  
“是因为以前只有我或者樱一个人操你吗？”  
“果然不多几个人来操佐助是不会满足的吧。”  
“既然这样的话……”，话音未落，鸣人结印“嘭”的一声分出了三个影分身将佐助完全包围起来：  
“我们就一起来满足你好了”。

现在是什么时间了……  
佐助模模糊糊的想到，自从鸣人分出三个影分身自己就没有得到过片刻的休息，身后的小穴被本体狠狠的操着，脑袋被一旁的影分身扳过去强迫自己吞吐着阴茎，右手也被用来给另外的影分身服务，就连胸口都被其中一个鸣人的阴茎戳刺着，佐助觉得自己全身上下都变成了性器官，如果自己是女性他毫不怀疑鸣人会让其中一个影分身同时进入自己的男穴和女穴一起轮操自己。  
“小佐助在想什么，这种时候还分神是我操的还不够狠吗？”，察觉到分心的佐助，鸣人把他的双腿从肩上放下将两条修长白嫩的腿用力压在他的身体两侧让双腿呈M型打开，粗大的阴茎进入的更深在他的生殖腔内肆虐。  
“呜呜…呃唔、呜！……嗯嗯……”，肉道一缩一收，宫口也夹住大鸡巴不放，里面吹出的水已经打湿了半张床单，五个人全部拥在这张不算大的双人床上把整张床铺蹭的乱七八糟。  
“是上面的嘴想吃精液还是下面的嘴更想吃？”操着嘴的影分身开口询问着沉浸在全身都被猛操的快感中的男人。  
“呜呜……嗯……”  
“你把他的嘴堵着他怎么说话啊笨蛋！”  
“就是啊我说！我想听小佐助的叫声啊！”  
“诶？但小佐助的嘴真的很舒服啊……”，影分身恋恋不舍的从佐助的嘴中退出，被口水包裹的阴茎淫靡水亮他边说边将马眼渗出的前液蹭在佐助的脸颊上：“所以说小佐助到底哪里更想吃精液啊。”  
“呜……要…嗝、嗯啊……都要…前面…后面、嗯啊！都要精液…呜啊……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈小佐助果然是个淫娃吧我说，居然想吃男人的精液诶！”  
佐助啜泣着摇着头，下面的小肉棒早就射不出任何东西但还是不知疲倦的挺立，全身都被过于激烈的快感控制根本不知道自己说出了什么。  
“佐助知道自己像什么吗？就像只随时都能浪的撅起屁股让男人操屁眼的小母猫。”  
“我们让佐助更舒服怎么样？”  
接收到本体的想法的影分身松开佐助的手，鸣人拉起佐助的身体让他坐在自己的身上，体位的变化使穴内的鸡巴进入的更深，佐助尖叫着扶住金发男人壮硕的肌肉但却实在没有逃开的力气只能无助地感受着在自己体内工作着的跳蛋和跳动着的阴茎。身后的影分身突然靠过来伸手摸到了两人的交合处甚至探进一根手指想要将已经被撑的满满的小穴再挤出一道缝隙。  
“不！不要……啊啊……”察觉出鸣人意图的佐助挣扎着想要逃离男人的怀抱，却被穴内阴茎的一记深顶刺激的瘫软在男人身上。  
“别乱动。”，鸣人一掌拍向佐助的肉臀，看着自己和最住结合着的下体，影分身正遵从他，也就是自己的想法开拓着肉穴。  
“再乱动就直接进去把你的穴操烂，我说到做到。”漩涡鸣人阴着脸说道，影分身不疾不徐的从缝隙间伸进一根手指，两根手指，随后两根手指按摩着抽搐着的肉壁作出剪刀状撑开佐助的肉穴。在感到佐助的穴被开拓到可以允许第二根阴茎进入时将自己的阴茎抵上缝隙强行塞了进去。  
“呜……啊啊……”，穴口处传来胀痛般的撕裂感，佐助感觉自己的身体正在被强行打开，超出自己所能承受的滚烫巨物正缓慢地进入着自己的穴口，小腹开始酸胀他觉得自己好像被阴茎操到了胃因为第二根阴茎的进入已经将自己的腹部撑出了形状。  
太过了……会死的……会被撑坏的……  
过于疼痛的感觉让佐助崩溃的大哭起来，眼泪不停的从眼眶中溢出，他无助的摇着头大口喘着气向鸣人求饶：“呜呜…放过我…不要……不要再进去了……啊啊——要坏了——不要啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“求求你们…啊……真的要坏了……呜啊、小穴要被撑坏了……呜啊啊啊啊啊——”  
影分身的阴茎终于全部挺进了原本已经被塞的满满的穴，穴口周围已经不复之前淫靡的红色被撑的发白，穴肉疯狂的抽搐着伺候着两根巨大的阴茎像是有无数个吸盘一样按摩着，除了子宫就连穴内也被男性Alpha的性器填满使得穴嘴又开始喷着潮吹的淫水滋在两根阴茎的龟头上，不过这次穴口被两根硕大可怖的阴茎堵的死死的一滴也漏不出来全部积存在佐助的小穴里，生殖腔里，使最住的肚子看起来更加满涨。  
就这样把他操坏好了……什么都不用做只要每天在家等着自己来操他，把他操到离不开自己的阴茎，骚穴不用东西堵住就会不停的流水，自己不在家就给他插上按摩棒把他绑在床上挨操，他肯定会高潮无数次，吹出的水小肉棒喷出的精液会把他自己喝床单都打湿，自己回来就会哀求自己给他鸡巴吃，上面也好下面也好只要能吃到真正的鸡巴。如果要出门下面就要带着贞操带，大大的屁股被人捏一把就会流水，从骚穴流出流到地上颤抖着不肯再走一步，这样以后他就再也不敢出门，只能呆在家等操，自己会把他调教成真正的小母猫，他会叫自己主人会用脸蹭自己的手还会叼着自己的鸡巴吃的津津有味，看到自己的阴茎就会发情……就这样操到他离不开自己。  
这样……他就再也不会去到自己看不见的地方，遇到自己不知道的危险，受自己不知道的伤，又若无其事的回来找自己，在自己不知道的时间又一次离开自己。  
他离开过自己几次了？最初的天地桥他甚至差点永远离开自己，之后的终结谷，和鼬的决战，五影大会……他错过多少次了？他从小追逐着那个人的背影，不断的成长不断的变强，只是为了去到他的身边……可他每次都错过了，直到最后的对决。自己以为他再也不会离开了，可高层的一句“赎罪”再一次把他带离了自己身边。  
为什么你们都想把他带离我的身边……是我不够好吗？是我还不够努力吗？是我还不配拥有他吗？  
他是我的。  
他是我的。  
不管是哭着也好，笑着也好，生气也好，欢喜也好，坚强也好，脆弱也好……  
他都是我的。  
只能是我一个人的。  
所以把他弄坏吧。  
这样他就再也不会离开了。

“再也不会让佐助逃走了。”，漩涡鸣人抚摸着全身疼痛战栗的黑发男人，温柔的语气却让一旁的樱打了一个冷颤。  
“你再也别想离开我。”  
“不管你逃到哪我都会把你抓回来。”  
“你逃不掉的。”

看着拥抱着佐助的鸣人，樱不知为何从心底生出一股浓浓的悲凉……这一次是真的回不去了吧？不管是她和佐助，还是自己和鸣人……好像从很久以前就是了，这两个只要在一起就只能看见彼此，外人根本无法插足，就连身为第七班的自己和卡卡西老师也不敢说有能力将他们从彼此的生活中隔离开，所以到底是从什么时候呢？从什么时候开始这两人开始变的那么亲密呢？又是从什么时候开始，自己就已经失去竞争的权力了呢？

被两根阴茎同时进入的身体已经不受自己的控制开始痉挛的抖动，佐助大口的喘着粗气仿佛这么做就能减轻下体被撕裂的痛苦，他的大脑已经彻底被体内的两根阴茎搅成一团所做出的所有回应都来自身体的条件反射，他被彻底操开了，小穴被两根粗大的巨物撑开滚烫的肉茎甚至不等自己适应就开始浅浅的戳刺起体内的嫩肉，两根肉刃一进一出互相配合，一根抽出另一根立马顶进，他的生殖腔和腔口一刻不停的被侵犯着这让他甚至连喘息的机会都没有。  
“啊嗯……咿啊…慢、呜……求…求你……慢一点…啊啊……”  
察觉到爱人的肉穴已经开始逐渐适应起两人的阴茎，漩涡鸣人和他的影分身便不再犹豫开始大力的在穴内顶弄起来，佐助的子宫和腔口都被阴茎好好的操弄着，它们不知疲倦的服侍着入侵者诛求无厌的渴望着榨取着男人的精液好填饱自己的饥渴，身后的影分身甚至还揉搓着自己已经柔软肿胀的乳房时不时刺激着仍然被乳夹夹住的鲜红色的奶头。  
“小佐助的乳房已经涨成这样了，把乳夹摘下来的话奶水会不会喷的到处都是啊？”  
一旁的影分身走上来大力揉上另一侧的乳房，他和身后的影分身一人一只不停玩弄着甚至拍打起两只肿起像是两只白软幼兔般的乳房将肿起的胸乳挤向中间，本体还扯住之前被博人和莎拉娜玩的破皮的现在被乳夹夹成深红色胀大的乳头使劲拉长想让它们碰到一起，但男性的乳房再怎么涨奶也不会像女性的一样柔软，鸣人无视佐助痛苦的哭喊尝试了两次还是失败的选择停手。  
“唔……佐助的乳房还是不够软啊……也不够大……这样怎么能喂饱我们呢？”  
“啊啊啊……取下来……呜呜…好胀……呜嗯……啊……”  
不止腰臀就连白皙的乳房都被留下了鸣人的掌印，男人一副被轮奸惨了的样子让博人和莎拉娜的呼吸越来越重，少年看着眼前淫乱的场面阴茎再次开始勃起，但在没有父亲的允许下他这次根本不敢贸然行动。  
“不会取下来的哦，佐助的乳房里可是存着等下要喂给我们的奶水，现在就取下来待会儿会不够吃的。”  
“明明出力气让佐助舒服的是我们啊，怎么小佐助都不让我们吃饱的吗！”  
“太过分了吧我说！佐助现在被操的这么舒服骚穴里还在喷水都是因为谁啊！”  
“只想着自己也太自私了小佐助！一定要给你惩罚啊我说！”  
一侧的影分身说完扳过佐助的头掐着他的下巴将勃起的巨大阴茎捅进了嘴里：“既然佐助不让我们吃饱那我就先来喂佐助吃饱吧。小佐助一定要把我的精液一滴不剩的喝下去哦，这可是你的‘晚饭’啊我说。”  
“呜嗯……嗯……”巨大的阴茎一下就干到了他的喉咙，佐助呜呜的边流泪边被人操着嘴巴，隐约发出的呻吟只能让身边的男人们更加兴奋。  
佐助全身的洞再一次被占据，右手也被拿去抚慰着另一个影分身粗大的鸡巴，全身又痛又爽，眼泪和无法吞咽的口水顺着脸颊和下巴滴落在自己的身上模糊一片，小鸡巴也因为过多的快感一直挺立着随着男人的挺动前后晃动。被奸傻的男人已经忘记了屋内还有人在旁观，他已经完全沉浸在被鸡巴操穴的快感中，Omega的信息素在这个空间内爆发开来和漩涡鸣人的信息素融合在一起竟意外的和谐。  
“佐助的骚穴真的是名器啊，这么会夹……就这样把你操到再也离不开鸡巴怎么样？”  
“当我们的小母猫吧，每天都会给你吃你想要的精液，让你上面的嘴和下面的嘴都能吃饱的。”  
“刚刚还说不要，现在不还是吃的好好的啊我说。”  
嘴内的阴茎突然抽出让佐助边挨操边茫然的抬头看着身侧的影分身，他够着脑袋伸出小舌想去嘬眼前的粗大阴茎，但影分身却用鸡巴拍打起他的脸。  
“呐，做我们的小母猫怎么样啊，答应了就给你吃精液哦～”  
“呜……嗯嗯…不是…不是小母猫……啊嗯…嗝…不要……”  
“不是小母猫佐助是什么啊，明明还带着猫耳和猫铃铛，刚刚还插着猫尾巴，怎么这会儿又不是了？”  
“比起小母猫小佐助更想当小骚货吗？果然超级无敌淫荡啊我说。”  
“既然想当小骚货的话这么几个人是满足不了你的吧？”，鸣人说完就松开做足的腰做出结印的手势：“那我只好再分出几个分身来满足你了。”  
“不！不要……呜…不能、不能再操了……呜嗯……”  
佐助慌乱的摇着头想要阻止准备结印的鸣人，但无奈右手正服侍着影分身的阴茎根本做不到任何干扰。  
“那佐助自己说想当什么啊我说？”  
“不说的话就把把你的子宫都操肿，以后连上厕所都会高潮怎么样。”  
“呜…放过我……鸣人……哈啊……放了我吧……”  
“不把佐助操到被我的精液灌满我是不会停的，佐助自己也应该有自觉吧？”  
“本体废话还是一如既往的多啊我说！”  
“就是啊我说，明明把小佐助操到愿意就可以了。”  
“不行了…我不要了……啊啊啊啊啊——”  
身下突然再次加快的顶弄让佐助忍不住大声的淫叫，阴茎抽动带出的穴肉已经红肿穴口的白沫被鸣人用手指刮下来塞进佐助的嘴里。  
“舔干净。”  
“呜……唔嗯……”  
“佐助不愿意当小母猫的话就只能当小荡妇了，毕竟都被这么多人操过了，也不在乎多出来的几个吧？”  
“不…啊啊……我是…唔、我是小母猫…求求你……不要再操了……”，穴被猛操又被眼前男人威胁着的佐助终于崩溃的接受了男人的语言侮辱。  
“叫声主人来听听。”  
“唔嗯……啊…主人……啊、啊啊…咿啊……”  
黑发男人漂亮的脸上布满精斑眼泪和口水，泛着媚色的眼角，红肿的嘴软软的叫着自己主人让漩涡鸣人内心充满了征服感，这个平时只会冷坑的叫自己‘吊车尾’的高岭之花被自己操到神智不清高潮不断甚至愿意成为自己的宠物，这一切的一切都让金发男人内心的施虐欲更加泛滥。  
“啪！”  
漩涡鸣人一掌打在佐助的屁股上，阴沉的说道：“以后还敢不敢让别人操你？”  
“啊啊——不…啊嗯……不敢了…呜呜……不敢了……”  
“说！你的穴是谁的？”  
“呜……是…是主人的……呜啊、别…别操那里了……啊啊啊——”  
“把话说完整。”  
“不……小、小母猫…唔嗯…小母猫的穴……是、是主人的……嗯啊！”  
“以后再让别人操你……”，漩涡鸣人恶狠狠的掐着男人的乳尖像是要把他的乳头从上面掐下来一样。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——放手、求求你…啊啊啊啊——”  
“以后再让别人操你，我就真的把你的穴操烂，把你的穴干的和碗口一样大，知道了吗？”  
“——知道、知道了……求求你…快松手……咿啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
漩涡鸣人松手后趁佐助还在疼痛之下迅速将乳头上的乳夹拽下来，失去了束缚的乳孔像是喷泉一样开始疯狂向外呲着乳汁，还有星星血痕顺着乳房流下，漩涡鸣人将佐助推进身后影分身怀里低头咬上喷奶的奶头双手也挤压着肿胀的奶子瞬间更多的奶水涌出顺着乳房流下，一旁等待影分身也低下头狠嘬着另一边乳头舌头也伸进涨开的乳孔像是操穴一样一伸一缩，佐助的身上除了精液的味道又多了一层奶香，破皮流血的乳头被狠命吮吸，佐助颤抖着全身浪叫着，后穴也因为喷奶不停的收缩甚至吹水，但还是被堵在生殖腔内流不出来，佐助的肚子装了一大滩淫水又被塞着两根阴茎外人来看来就像怀了两三个月一样。  
鸣人的影分身自然不会错过这等美景，他拿着早就找出放在一边摄像机对着佐助又是淫水又是精液的肚子和失神淫荡的高潮脸抓拍了好几张特写。  
“小母猫的奶还真的很好喝啊，多谢款待。”  
吸够奶的漩涡鸣人和影分身一前一后的抬起头，抚摸着佐助陷入情欲的脸颊看着他因喷奶而剧烈喘息又开始继续挺动着下身。

四个Alpha不停地操弄着身下的Omega，佐助的嘴里穴里从来不会缺了阴茎，男人们两个两个的挺进他的穴口一个在穴内射精另一个就会立马补进来让他的肉穴没有一刻不在被紫红粗壮的阴茎操干着，嘴里的阴茎有时会射在他的喉咙里强迫他吃下去有时则会射在他的脸上头发上，甚至会有影分身恶趣味的将精液射在他的腰窝和肚子上，他的全身都被鸣人的精液糊住，就连纤长的睫毛上都有干掉的精斑，肚子早就被精液填满鸡巴每次抽出都会带出一点零星的白浊顺着三人的交合处流下再被不停拍打着臀部的卵蛋搅弄成白沫，佐助的下身早已经被玩的一塌糊涂，小肉棒也再也射不出任何液体每次迎接干性高潮都会爽的翻起白眼穴肉也拼命痉挛着挤压着两根肉棒，这时体内的阴茎会更加大力迅猛的操弄子宫和腔口让他疯狂的潮吹就连脚趾都会蜷缩起来，右手在男人的后背留下一道道抓痕但男人并不在意，他们在佐助的身上制造着一个又一个的吻痕和牙印，就连乳头周围都布满着不止一个牙印更别说以往白皙的脖颈。  
黑发男人可怜兮兮的被夹在两人中间，累的连句话都说不出来，可身下穴口内不断侵犯又给他的身体带来极致的快感，他神智不清的像只可怜的性爱娃娃被男人们翻来覆去的操弄着，乳头还在流着奶水，头上的猫耳也未被取下，项圈还好好的戴在脖子上叮铃作响，仅存的完整右手已经没有挠人后背的力气无力的垂在身侧，只知道呜呜的叫着发出幼兽一样的叫声，真的像是专门用来和人做爱的人型母猫一样。  
已经操过他一次的影分身举着摄像机站在床边，将他高潮，被口爆颜射奶子喷奶，神助鸡巴操穴的画面全部拍了下来，红肿的肉穴被两根紫红色的大鸡吧疯狂进出带出淫水和精液，囊袋啪啪拍打着臀部的声音使画面更加色情，进出间肉嘴里还害处噗哧噗哧的水声。影分身一手举着相机一手捏上佐助的胸乳，揉搓几下后用力挤压便立刻有两股乳白色的奶水打在手臂上。  
“小佐助也太骚了，被操了这么久居然还能喷奶。”  
“呜啊……操我…嗯……骚穴好痒……嗯……咿啊……”  
“啊啊！那里……嗯啊……操到骚心了……呜啊啊啊啊……”  
“嗯……呜嗯…乳头，、啊…乳头也好痒……嗯…嗯啊…”  
佐助被操的根本不知道自己无意识说了什么，他的脑子里只剩下了操穴这一件事，不管是谁只要能让他舒服让他吃到精液以缓解发情期怎么样都可以，他睁着眼无神地盯着自己的前方甚至不能聚焦的看着眼前的漩涡鸣人，肉穴蠕动着伺候着两根大鸡吧，大腿根已经失去知觉唯有快感能传递到他的大脑。  
“被男人操舒服吗？”  
“喜欢被大鸡巴操吗？小佐助。”  
漩涡鸣人诱导着最住说出淫荡下流的话，下身一刻不停的在骚穴内进出。  
“呜……舒服…啊！…喜欢…喜欢被操…唔嗯……”  
“喜欢被…大鸡巴操……咿啊！”  
被佐助的淫语刺激到的鸣人和影分身突然加快速度大力在穴内冲刺，每次都顶在佐助最敏感的地方，肉嘴开始不受控制的抽搐，鸣人知道，这是佐助即将高潮的前兆。  
“这就把精液射给你的骚穴，要好好吃下去啊我说！”  
一股异样的感觉从小腹传到阴茎，最住的阴茎早就射不出任何精液这次却又颤巍巍的抖动起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——不行、呜啊啊啊啊啊——”  
过于强烈的快感使粉红的肉棒里射出了尿水，尿水从尿道里抖出来沾了三人一身，宇智波佐助被操尿了，这是房间里任何人都没有想到的事。  
“我说……小佐助也太天赋异禀了吧……”  
“是天生靠后面就能尿尿的骚货吧？”  
“把你干到不挨操就没办法尿出来好不好？小佐助这么有天赋肯定可以的。”漩涡鸣人边说边加快速度干着肉嘴，力度大到每次抽出甚至会带出一截影分身的阴茎，两人又抽插了几百下后终于将滚烫的精液射进佐助的生殖腔和穴口内并在腔内成结。  
“啊啊啊……好烫、嗯呜……啊…啊……”  
成年男性Alpha的射精时间又长量又多，更何况是两根一次，佐助的肚子肉眼可见的又涨起一点，被滚烫的精液射入生殖腔爽的佐助蜷缩着脚趾，全身病态的抽搐着色情的翻着白眼，硕大凸起一个卡着生殖腔一个卡着宫口，佐助觉得自己下体被塞入了两只巨大滚烫的火球又涨又烫却又在心里腾起异样的满足感。等待结消退的过程中鸣人亲吻着佐助的嘴唇另一人则吮吸着佐助的后颈留下一个又一个青紫的吻痕。  
已经是极限了……最住迷迷糊糊的想到，再操下去绝对会死的……  
感到以内的结正在慢慢消退，佐助开始小心的挪动自己的身体想要从两人身边逃开，他扶着床铺慢慢的起身想将穴里的阴茎排出去，可已经被操熟的身体没有一点力气，子宫内的跳蛋还在震动着。察觉到佐助意图的鸣人一把抓住佐助的手臂拖回他的身体往阴茎上重重一压。  
“呜啊啊啊啊——”，还未完全消退的结被这一下定的更加深入甚至顶上了子宫里的跳蛋，佐助拼命挣扎摇着头想要从鸣人的阴茎上逃开却被死死的盯在上面狠命摩蹭的子宫内最敏感的软肉。  
“不！咿啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——不要磨了！啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“佐助刚刚是不是又想要逃走？”  
“真是不乖啊，明明只要再坚持一下说不定就会放过你了……”  
“已经四个人了还是没把你操乖吗？佐助果然是个饥渴的小荡妇啊。”  
“既然这样不如再多来几个人吧……”  
话音刚落屋内发出“嘭”地几声，一阵白烟散去，佐助发现身边又多出了五六个鸣人的影分身。  
“不要……我不要了……呜啊、求求你……”  
“鸣人…呜、鸣人……求你…！”  
漩涡鸣人看着不停哭喊求饶的佐助眼神仍然没有一点温度：“没关系，Omega在发情期会自动把精液转化成营养提供给身体，这点小佐助应该比我清楚吧？毕竟在忍校时我的理论课可是吊车尾啊。”，金发男人温柔的磨蹭着佐助的嘴唇。  
“佐助什么也不用做，只要乖乖撅起屁股让我们操就好了。”  
“毕竟不听话的小骚货用途也只有这个了。”

这场性事整整持续了一个下午，宇智波佐助被拴在了床头上，颈上的项圈一直没有取下，黑色的牵引绳牢牢的被绑在床头让佐助连大幅度的转头都做不到，他被摆成了跪趴的姿势像是只母兽一样承受着身后的侵犯，影分身们一个接一个的操进他的生殖腔将精液射进他的子宫，体内实在装不下的精液会被人挂走蹭在他的腰窝，后背甚至肩膀，一个射完另一个会立马补上，操的穴嘴像是女人的阴唇一样高高肿起，他们甚至不再用佐助的嘴只为能听到他淫叫和求饶，如果声音变小或者昏过去就不停拍打他的臀部直到他被疼痛唤醒，臀瓣被拍打的充血肿胀上面还盛着汗水精液甚至口水——那是某些影分身啃咬他的屁股留下的痕迹，连牙印都还没消退。佐助的奶子只能偶尔被鸣人的双手挤出奶水，如果几次也没有流奶也会被鸣人掌掴胸部，黑发男人全身上下都被玩的一塌糊涂，红肿的嘴唇，带有掌印的奶子和充血的臀部，被掐的青紫的腰身，一阵斑斑点点的痕迹还有射满全身的精液。佐助已经连求饶的力气都没有了，他被迫承受着过于痛苦的快感，身体随着男人的操弄前后晃动，肉棒不断的抖出尿液说明主人已经被操到失禁连最起码的生理现象都无法控制。  
“小佐助失禁的样子真好看，看来以后要插着尿道棒你才不会到处排泄啊。”  
“你的屁眼天生就是吃男人精液的吧！”  
“这次一定要把你操到离不开我的鸡巴啊我说！最好一觉醒来就吵着要唆我的大鸡巴！”  
“你的屁股和奶子会不会比以前大两倍啊，谁不定出去会被人认成女人哦～”  
宇智波佐助已经没办法听到耳边的的淫词，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，终于脑内的线终于崩断一样开始哭闹起来。  
“不要操了……嗯呜…我不要了……”  
“要被操坏了……呜啊啊啊！——”  
“混蛋……呜…你们都是混蛋……嗯啊…啊啊……”  
“漩涡鸣人你这个混蛋！！！不……哈啊！”  
“放过我吧……我不要…不要……嗯啊啊啊啊！”  
“你这个混蛋……”  
“吊车尾的你这个混蛋…我要杀了你……咿啊啊啊啊——”  
被佐助激烈反应吓到的鸣人连忙解开牵引绳将最住拉过来坐在自己身上，他看着佐助满脸的泪水就连喘息也变得剧烈立刻接触身边的影分身安抚着怀里的人。  
“嘘…佐助，不哭了好不好，我们不做了，我这就带你回家好不好？”  
“佐助？调整一下呼吸能做到吗？”  
鸣人从没见过哭成这样的佐助，以前就算是听到自己为开窍时的“朋友”宣言而死心的佐助也只是一个人默默的流眼泪。  
啊……这次真的把他折腾狠了吧……  
漩涡鸣人安抚着佐助的情绪，像是安慰撒娇的小孩子一样手抚摸着他的后背替他缓解不适，又看了看床头小樱早就准备好的水，拿过水杯喂着佐助喝了下去，替他擦了擦嘴角流下的水迹这才发现原本屋内的樱、博人还有莎拉娜早就不在房间了。他看着情绪逐渐稳定的佐助理了理他还沾着精液的黑发用地上的火影御神袍擦干净又用它将佐助整个人裹住打横抱在怀里。  
“佐助睡一觉吧，我这就带佐助回家怎么样？”  
“回原本的那个家。”  
宇智波佐助抬眼看了看金发的男人，眨了眨眼将头埋进鸣人的怀里轻微点了点头。鸣人抱着他走出房门，迎面就是一直担心他们而待在客厅的樱。  
“要走了？”樱问到。  
“是啊，这里终究不是我和佐助的家。”  
“……”  
“小樱，我回去就会和雏田离婚。”  
“我再也不会放开佐助了……所以，小樱……”  
“放他走吧。”  
“别再让他痛苦了。”  
春野樱看着漩涡鸣人湛蓝色的瞳孔，他正严肃对待看着自己，他在正大光明的抢走原本就不属于的爱人。  
……是啊……这个人无论过去多久都不曾为自己停留过，他曾是那样的心比天高最后却又摔的比任何一个人都要痛，宇智波佐助早就不是曾经那个将爱恨看的如此分明的少年了，是因为感情已经不重要了吗？正因为不重要了，所以才会看着鸣人和雏田在一起；正因为不重要了，所以才和自己结婚……正因为不重要了，所以才会任由事态发展成这个样子不是吗？但如果不重要，又怎么会同意和鸣人的地下情……果然，自己不管多努力也比不上漩涡鸣人的一句话吧……  
春野樱闭上眼睛颤抖着喘息着，这种深深的无力感再次席卷她的全身，她的双手紧紧握成拳，终于像是下了决心松开了紧攥着的双手。  
“好，我会和佐助君离婚的，你放心吧。”  
“但是，鸣人…答应我，不要再让他失望了。”  
“这个世界上只有你不能让他失望。”  
“你明白吗？”  
女人的每一句话都像是钉子一样敲进鸣人的心里，他明白的，他怎么能可不明白？鸣人抱紧了怀了已经睡过去的佐助，坚定的对看向对面的樱发姑娘：“不会的。”  
“我这辈子，都不会让他失望了。”  
夜晚清凉的微风吹过街道，道路两旁的民宅纷纷亮起了灯火，漩涡鸣人抱着会睡昏睡的宇智波佐助走在街上对两旁诧异的看着他们的路人视而不见，他低头吻了吻佐助的额头，细声温柔的说道：

“好好睡一觉吧。”

“睡醒就到家了。”


End file.
